Vehicles having drive motors can be designed, in particular, in such a way that a front axle of the vehicle can be driven by a first electric motor and a rear axle of the vehicle can be driven by a second electric motor.
Vehicles comprising an electric drive (battery-electric, fuel cell, serial hybrid) are driven primarily at one axle by way of an electric motor. As is also the case with vehicles operated in a conventional manner, the demand for all wheel-driven drive trains will increase in the future, however, due to the better traction (acceleration, climbing capacity) thereof.
A mechanical all-wheel drive design is less suitable for electrically driven vehicles due to the poor efficiency and the necessary installation space. Since electric drives are connected by power cables, there is no mandatory mechanical connection (jointed shafts) between the front axle and the rear axle. The two axles are therefore independent of one another and can be configured individually.
A vehicle comprising two electric motors as drive motors can therefore be designed in such a way that a front axle of the vehicle can be driven by the first electric motor and a rear axle of the vehicle can be driven by the second electric motor.